Alfred Walken
Alfred Walken is a character introduced in Muv-Luv Alternative, returning in Altered Fable and The Day After as a fairly important side character. A well-built man with a powerful sense of justice, he does not hesitate to stand up for what is right when faced with a dilemma. Alternative Walken's only apperance in Muv-Luv Alternative as a Major of the US Army, and as the CO of the [[66th_Tactical_Armored_Battalion|66th Tactical Armor Battalion Hunter]]. A man who hates falsehoods and backstabbing, he leads the forces under his command with pride, honor, and faith in his country's belief. Firm yet pragmatic, his skills with a TSF are nothing to belittle. Leading his unit against the insurgent forces of the 12/5 Incident, he was eventually bested in combat by insurgent leader Sagiri Naoya, due to sabotage from a CIA agent within his own command, and partially because of Sagiri's own proficiency in combat as well. Altered Fable A former soldier who now works as a teacher, Walken has a great love for Japanese culture. Like in Alternative, his honor and pride remain some of his best qualities. He also has a dere ''side that may be quite shocking to witness... The Day After While Walken was not featured in Muv-Luv Unlimited, The Day After introduces him as he was in Alternative, now part of the US Army who regularly works alongside the IJMDF forces in Seattle. As always, Walken has no love for war, but is ready to defend his country no matter the aggressor or their reasons, and to that end he also works as a US liaison to the Japanese forces in Seattle to coordinate the fighting forces of both sides. Episode 01 As a liaison to the Japanese forces in Seattle, he is one of the few Americans working closely with them to keep the peace. He led the 66th Tactical Armored Battalion in combat during the Defence of Seattle, against invading BETA forces. Episode 02 Due to the events that occured during Defence of Seattle, participation between the US forces and the Japanese forces in Seattle was deemed paramount by US command. As a result, Walken's duties gained importance, and he spent quite some time organizing, and later carrying out, joint force training in-between US Army forces and IJMDF units. While he was present during the opening of the Seattle Food Plant, he was not at the location during its hijack, and did not sortie as per US Army orders, as the incident had been successfully ended by the Japanese forces in the region, right before the deadline set by US command. Walken, however, did participate as a commander and pilot in the 8th Border War, and also clashed with a French-aligned Sagiri Naoya, this time fighting his opponent to a stalemate. Episode 03 As a member of the US Army, Walken was present for both the recapture of the US' orbital attack satellite network, as well as for the assault on the JFK Hive, surviving both operations. Trivia *Like a few Japanese characters in Muv-Luv which have a tendecy to be more easily recognized by their family name amongst the fandom (eg. Sagiri instead of Naoya, Ayamine instead of Kei), Alfred is also best recognized by his family name of Walken. Must be something to do with the fact that we just about only hear their family names being used in the VNs, with the exception of certain Ayamine scenes. If there are equivalent scenes for Walken and Sagiri I don't want to see them, ever. *There are. * Walken has a reputation of being one of the top pilots in Muv-Luv. In practice, he actually seems to be more of a memetic badass; he's good, but he isn't Mobius One reincarnated the way some fans proclaim. Mind, having his one big action scene take place in a sabotaged mech isn't doing him any favors. * Alfred has an odd crush on Yuuhi in ''Altered Fable, mainly stemming from his interest/obsession with Japanese culture and his belief that Yuuhi represents the perfect Japanese woman. Also, he constantly refers to her as "Your Highness" as a reference to Alternative. Gallery Af cast.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg 20140408walken.jpg|Reaching out to the second coming of the best Mabu Ravu Hunters.jpg|Look at this BAMF. US F-4 Badge.png|US Army TSF Pilot Collar Badge, with cavalry sabers and an F-4 Phantom. Category:Characters Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:Altered Fable Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (The Day After)